1. Field of Invention
The invention relates, generally, to an extending and retracting device and, particularly, to a vehicle-step apparatus having the extending and retracting device.
2. Description of Related Art
The vehicle-step apparatus under a door of a vehicle is used for a passenger to get into or out of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,257 discloses a retractable vehicle-step apparatus employing a four-link mechanism. When the vehicle door is opened, the step member of the vehicle-step apparatus is automatically extended out downwardly from its retracted position under the chassis of the vehicle so that a passenger can step on the extended vehicle-step apparatus. When the vehicle door is closed, the step member is automatically retracted upwardly to its original position.
The step bracket of the vehicle-step apparatus of the related art employing the four-link mechanism is short in travel, the “motion” trajectory of the step member mounted on the step bracket is difficult to control, and the travel of the step member is restricted. Therefore, the vehicle-step apparatus must be mounted at a position on the chassis of the vehicle near the edge of the vehicle door (thus, limiting the mounting of the vehicle-step apparatus), and the vehicle-step apparatus may interfere with the ground and chassis of the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a vehicle-step apparatus the step bracket of which is not short in travel, the “motion” trajectory of the step member mounted on the step bracket is not difficult to control, and the travel of the step member is not restricted. More specifically, there is a need in the related art for such a vehicle-step apparatus that must not be mounted at a position on the chassis of the vehicle near the edge of the vehicle door, mounting of which is not limited, and that may not interfere with the ground and chassis of the vehicle.